


Good Morning

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Little Louds, aged down, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Follow the Louds on a typical morning as a family with six children. A "Day in the Life" style one shot.





	Good Morning

Balancing house payments, and full time jobs, along with finding free time for each other is often a struggle for most couples. Throw in children, and you've got yourself a hand full.

For the Louds, this is all too familiar. They don't have just one child, or two. They have  _six_  kids, all under the age of ten, and another one on the way.

Rita and Lynn always knew they wanted a big family, and so far, they've succeeded.

Follow us today, as we see what a typical morning is like in the Loud house.

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

Rita turned over, and pushed the button on her alarm clock.

Five A.M.

It may seem early for most people, but in order to get six kids and two adults up and ready for school and work, it was a necessity.

She looked over to see her husband still sound asleep. He was known to be a heavy sleeper, even sleeping through the cries of their babies on occasion.

She rolled over into her side, placing a hand on his cheek. He reacted to her touch by moving closer to her hand.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. She smiled as she watched his eyes slowly open.

Lynn Sr. wrapped and arm around her, pulling her in close.

"Mmm, good morning, honey," he said, sleepily.

She laid an arm across his chest. "It's your turn to get the girls ready today," she said.

"That won't be too hard, they're usually pretty good," he said. "Those other two though," he sighed. "They always give me a hard time."

"I know, Lincoln is going through the terrible twos," she said. "But he'll get better. Just give him time."

"Well, we'd both better get up before we hear it from him," he said.

The couple got out of bed, both going upstairs to wake up their children.

Lynn Sr. was meant to get his four oldest daughters up and ready. It wasn't much of a challenge, seeing as the oldest was eight, and youngest was five. They could all dress themselves.

He first went to the last room on the left, near the bathroom. Inside, his oldest daughter, Lori, was still asleep.

He smiled from the doorway, watching her little chest go up and down. He walked over to her bed, and knelt down beside her.

He shook her slowly. "Lori, time to get up, sweetie."

The eight year old opened up her eyes, pouting as she wasn't happy to be woken up. "It's too early," she said.

"I know, but your mother and I have work, and you have school," he told her. "Come on, I'm making my special breakfast today."

Her eyes opened wide, a smile growing on her face. "Really?"

He nodded.

She sat up, pulling the covers off of herself. "Okay, I'm up."

"Will you go and wake up Leni this morning?", he asked. "I'll get Luna and Luan."

She sighed. "Yeah, I will," she said. "But  _only_  if I get two pieces of toast."

He held out his hand. "Deal."

Lori shook it, then got out of her bed to head to Leni's room.

Lynn Sr. stood up and wiped his forehead. "One down, five to go," he said.

* * *

Rita slowly opened the door of the room across from the stairs. Inside was where the two youngest of the Loud children slept.

She tiptoed over to the crib on the left. Her two year old son, Lincoln, was still sound asleep.

She stood over him, listening to the little snores escaping his mouth.

Lincoln was usually such a good baby, but mornings just were not his thing. It took months to figure out a way to wake him up without it resulting in a wrestling match.

She leaned over a bit, sticking a hand to his face. He stirred a bit, turning his head towards her touch.

"Good morning, sweet boy," she whispered to him. She continued to caress his face, moving upwards to his hair.

After a few minutes, Lincoln finally stretched, but kept his eyes closed.

Rita sighed. Now, she had to do what she dreaded the most.

She reached down to pick up the toddler, resulting in a whimper from him.

She put him on her hip, and he began to cry. He grabbed onto her shirt, and buried his face in her neck.

She rubbed his back, and bounced him. "Oh my goodness," she said. She felt a wetness on his butt. Well, that surely didn't help any.

She knelt down, laid him on the floor. She frowned as she watched his little face scrunch up, his cries getting louder.

"Shhh," she soothed him as she began to unbutton his footy pajamas. "You'll wake sissy."

He looked over to his sister's bed, and put his thumb in his mouth.

His mom rubbed his hair, and wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes. "That's my boy."

She took off his pajamas, and removed his diaper. Setting it aside, she went over to the dresser, and got a pull-up out of the drawer.

She got down to Lincoln again. "Hey, Lincoln, what do you say we put on your "big boy pants" today?" she said while holding up the pull-up.

"No, no, no!", he yelled as he began throwing his arms and legs around on the floor.

"Come on, Linc, you can use the potty like a big boy," she pleaded. "I'll give you candy."

He rolled over, and tried to run away. She put a hand on him to hold him down, and he began to cry again.

She sighed in defeat, and went back to get a diaper. Potty training was a nightmare.

Once he was all clean, he got up and toddled over to the table in between his and Lynn's beds, and grabbed an Etch a Sketch off of it. He sat down, leaning against the table, and squealed in delight.

Rita turned around and crossed her arms. "Alright, you can play while I get sissy ready," she said.

Lynn yawned and wiped her eyes. She smiled as she saw her little brother in the corner of her eye.

"Good morning, Linky," she said.

Rita came and sat on her bed. "Did you sleep good, sweetie?"

The four year old nodded. "I did, Mommy, I did," she said, bouncing up and down.

Her mom rubbed her hair. "That's good," she said. She grabbed an outfit off the edge of the bed, and held it up to Lynn. "Come on and get up, we need to get you dressed."

Before Lynn could get up, a grunting sound could be heard.

She turned her head to see Lincoln sitting in a squatting position, making a funny face.

"Linky, what are you doing?", she asked him.

He looked over at her. "Nuffin," he said, his face turning red.

She held her nose, as she got her answer. "Ugh, Lincoln," she said, fanning her face. "I should call you "Stinkoln"."

The toddler giggled at his older sister's dismay.

Rita sighed, and handed Lynn the clothes. "Here, why don't you practice dressing yourself today, while I change your brother's diaper."

"Okay, Mommy," Lynn said as she got off of her bed.

She grabbed the red shirt from her bed, and began putting it on. Her arm ended up going through the head hole, while her head got stuck in the arm hole.

"Mom! Can you-", Luan yelled as she came in the room. She stopped when she saw Lynn struggling with her shirt.

She ran over to her, and helped her straighten up her shirt. Once Lynn popped her head through, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sissy," said Lynn. "Clothes are hard."

"It's okay, sis, I guess we're both having problems with our clothes today," Luan said, pointing to the zipper on her dress.

Her sister looked at it. "Oh, maybe I can try." She began pulling on the zipper, almost breaking it.

"Stop! Stop! You're gonna break it!", Luan cried.

Lynn backed away. "Ok, ok I won't touch it," she instead grabbed the pair of shorts from her bed. "Can you help me with these though?"

Luan grabbed them from her, and held them open. "Here ya go," she said. Lynn stood on one leg, using her sister as a support. Once both of her legs were in, she pulled them up to her waist.

She held her hands up, letting out a squeal. "I did it!", she hugged her sister. "Thank you, Luan."

Luan hugged her back. "You're welcome, Lynn."

"What's going on over here?"

They looked up to see their mom standing there, a now clean Lincoln on her hip.

"Luan helped me put on my clothes, Mommy!", Lynn exclaimed, putting her hands up.

"That's so sweet of you, Luan," Rita said.

"It was easy," she said. "But can you help me with my dress?". She turned around and pointed to her unzipped dress.

Her mom put Lincoln down, and kneeled down. She zipped up her dress, with much ease. "There you go, sweetie," she said. "Are your other sisters ready?"

Luan nodded. "Yeah, Daddy is making breakfast."

Rita got back up. "Alright, why don't you take Lynn downstairs, and Lincoln and I will be down in a bit."

The girls grabbed each other's hands, and headed downstairs to the dining room.

There, their three older sisters were already seated. They usually say at the kids table, but Mommy and Daddy had been letting them sit with their older sisters like big girls.

They took a seat next to each other, sitting across from their sisters.

Lori was finishing up what looked like a multiplication tables worksheet, Luna was trying to get something that was stuck in her recorder, and Leni was laying her head down on the table.

"Hey Leni, what's the matter?", Luan asked.

Leni slowly lifted her head up, looking at her sister with groggy eyes. She quickly laid her head back down.

Lori looked at her, patting the back of her head. "She had another nightmare," she told her. " _And she wet the bed again_ ," she whispered.

Leni lifted her head up again, this time turning to look at her older sister. "I did  _not_  tinkle in my bed," she yawned and wiped her eyes. "I was just being chased by those scary monsters again, and they threw me into a lake."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Leni," she said. "I'm just glad we got you cleaned up in time for breakfast."

"Lincoln, please stop!"

They turned their heads towards the dining room entrance, to see their mother chasing after Lincoln, who had a stick of lipstick in his hand.

She eventually caught him, and grabbed the lipstick from his hands. He responded by letting out a scream, reaching his hands up to try and grab it.

She set the lipstick on a shelf next to her, and picked him up.

He continued to cry as she sat him in his booster seat, next to Lynn.

She covered her ears. "Be quiet!"

Rita took a seat at the end of the table. "Yelling at him won't help any, honey," she told Lynn. "He's gotta learn he can't have everything he wants."

Lori looked at her little brother, and began to mimic him. She moved her hands on her eyes like she was crying, and made crying sounds.

He stopped screaming, and looked up at her, confused.

Leni caught onto it, and started doing the same thing.

Soon enough, the rest of the sisters stared to fake cry.

Lincoln looked around the table, and began to fake cry, too. He giggled as he copied his sisters.

They heard his laughter, and started to laugh too.

"What's so funny?", Lynn Sr asked as he entered the room, plates of food in hand.

"Linky was being a crybaby," Lynn said.

Lori shook her head. "We got Lincoln to stop crying."

He sat a plate of eggs in front of her. "Oh, well that's good."

He made his rounds and placed a plate in front of each of them.

Lincoln started to eat his eggs with his hands, but his dad grabbed them away.

"Hey, buddy, how about we use a fork?" He put a fat fork in front of the toddler, who grabbed it, and threw it on the floor. He went back to eating with his hands.

"Lynn, we talked about this," Rita said.

"Aw come on, honey, we teach him things all the time," he said. "It's okay to let him have his way sometimes."

She leaned back in her chair. "I suppose so," she said. "It's just, he's been giving me a hard time all morning, and I thought maybe we could get him to do just  _one_  thing."

"I know, I know, but he's only two," he gave Lincoln a kiss on the head. "He's still got plenty of time to learn things."

She smiled. "And he's already so smart, too," she said. "Thanks for making breakfast."

He took his own seat on the other end. "No problem, you know I enjoy making sure everyone is fed before we go."

Once breakfast was over, Lynn Sr washed the dishes, while the girls got their things together.

"Are you sure you want to take your paddle ball to preschool again, Junior?", he asked her.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "All is the kids loved it."

"Okay, just don't hit anyone this time."

"Alright, Daddy," she said as she skipped away.

"This is so strange"

Lori looked up from her spot in the living room to see her mom frantically looking around. "What is it, Mom?"

"All the diapers from Lincoln's bag are gone," she held up the orange bag.

"Rawr!"

Luna screamed as Lincoln jumped on top of her. He had a diaper on his head, and some more stuck to his body.

She sat up and grabbed him, forcing him into her lap. "I think I may know who took them."

Rita laughed. "Alright, little diaper monster," she grabbed the diaper off of his head. "Mommy needs these back."

The toddler laughed as she pulled all the diapers off of him.

She stuffed them all back in the bag, and motioned for the girls to get up. "Let's go, we don't want you girls to be late for school."

The girls, except for Luna, got up and headed for the door.

Luna tried to get up, but Lincoln was still in her lap. "Come on, Linky, we've gotta go."

He didn't budge. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her. "Wuna."

Oh, he was just too cute.

She hugged him back. "What is it?"

He lifted his arms up.

She smiled, and held onto him as she stood up.

"Luna! Let's go!"

She threw her backpack over her shoulder, and went out to the car. She bounced Lincoln on her hip, causing him to giggle.

"Oh, there you are, and Lincoln, too," Rita said.

She grabbed him from Luna's arms, and he began to whine.

She started to strap him into his carseat. "Shh, you're okay," she soothed.

"Can I sit next to him, today?", Luna asked.

"Go ahead, maybe it'll calm him down."

Luna climbed in next to him. "Hi Linky," she said.

He began to whimper, and she began rubbing his hair.

"Aw, don't cry little buddy," she said. "I'm right here, see?"

She reached into his diaper bag, and pulled out his stuffed bunny. "Look, Bun Bun doesn't want you to be sad."

She rubbed his face with Bun Bun, and he began to calm down.

"There we go," she said as she took Bun Bun away.

He reached his hands out, and she handed him the bunny. "Buh Buh," he babbled as he hugged the bunny to his chest.

Luna went through his bag, and found something hidden down in the bottom. "Hey, Mommy?"

Rita looked back at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Linky have his binky?"

She looked at the toddler, who was beginning to doze off. "He has been really fussy this morning," she said. "Go ahead."

She waved the pacifier in front of his face. "Look what I've got Linky."

He looked at her with sleepy eyes, and grabbed it, stuffing it in his mouth.

Luna watched as his eyes fluttered, and little snores came from his mouth. She rubbed his snowy hair, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She turned to her parents, and put a finger on her mouth. "Shhh he's sleeping."

"Shhh," Lynn said as she did the same thing.

Lynn Sr moved his front mirror, and looked at all of his children in the backseat.

Lori, Leni, and Luan were talking, listening to Luan read jokes from her book.

Luna made funny faces to Lynn from across Lincoln's seat.

He looked over at his wife. The light reflecting off of her freckled face. She didn't bother covering up the bags under her eyes today, but her face was adorned with red lipstick.

He put his hand on top of hers, causing her to look up at him.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look?", he said.

She laughed. "Only every day."

He took another look at his kids. "We make some amazing kids, don't we?"

She looked at them from the mirror, then put a hand on her stomach. "Yeah," she said. "We do."

* * *

Mornings were always hectic, but it was worth it to have all of the kids out the door on time. Seeing their smiling faces was always the best way to put their parents in a great mood.

That's all for today, follow us next time for more of the Louds. Who knows, maybe one day they'll get their own show.


End file.
